guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jade Arena
Overview Summary #Enter the arena and defeat all of the other combatants. #See Arena Master Portus for your reward. Obtained from :Arena Master Portus in the Archipelagos Reward :*2,000 XP :*400 Luxon Faction :*150 Gold Dialogue :"Inside this arena, I have gathered together a team of convicted criminals, who will face you in combat. To heighten the challenge and provide greater entertainment for those who've come to watch the battle, I will also let loose upon you some of the fierce creatures I have captured from across the Jade Sea. Are you a coward, or will you enter the arena and face this challenge?" ::Accept: "Let the battle commence!" ::Reject: "I'm a coward." Intermediate Dialogue :Arena Master Portus: "Greetings Luxons. Many of you have travelled great distances to be here today, and you shall not go away disappointed. That I promise you!" :Arena Master Portus: "For today, I have the great pleasure of bringing you a battle featuring the mighty champions who claimed victory at the Convocation!" :Arena Master Portus: "They shall face a team of criminals who were convicted to battle in the arena for crimes too unspeakable and unsavory to mention aloud." :Arena Master Portus: "For your entertainment, some of the creatures I have captured from across the vast expanses of the sea might also make a special appearance in the arena today!" :Arena Master Portus: "I know you are all eager for the show, so without further talk... Let the battle begin!" Reward Dialogue :"Did you hear the roar of that crowd? They loved you out there! This battle was great for business. Any time you want to come back and sharpen your skills in the arena, let me know. I'll give you top billing." Walkthrough This is a prime spot to build up faction little by little, particularly if you're aiming for the 10,000 faction needed for the Befriending the Luxons quest, since it is a reasonably close distance from Cavalon or Breaker Hollow and can be done with henchmen if care and strategy are used. The arena combatants will consist of several Convicted Criminals, and sometimes will be aided by a Kirin or other creatures. The convicted criminals are complete pushovers in most respects, as their attacks are not as effective as the local wildlife. If you find your target is not dying fast enough, locate the monks and take them out first. All the convicted criminals have the same name, so it may be hard to locate the monks outright without watching their skill warmup bar. The monks, necromancers and ritualists will be the male staff carriers, the females are mesmers or elementalists. The Monks are the only male staff-wielders with hair. Since every criminal will be carrying a resurrection spell or signet, one can speed things up a bit by bringing Frozen Soil to counter them. (Cast the spirit at the top of the ramp before you start the event.) If this isn't an option, Interrupts or skills that slow down casting times can be mildly effective. Hint: The easiest way is to exit from Breaker Hollow and walk south along the west wall onto a small hill and then you should meet Arena Master Portus. Be careful; there's a wandering group right in front of the hill entrance you'll have to take care of, as well as a group of Oni that appear a bit up the path. Known Teams *2 Warrior, 2 Monks, 1 Necromancer, 2 Assassins, 1 Ritualist, no monsters. *3 Ranger, 2 Monk, 3 Elementalists, no monsters. *2 Warriors, 2 Rangers, 2 Monks, 2 Assassins, no monsters. *1 Irukandji, 1 Warrior, 1 Ranger, 2 Monks, 1 Necromancer, 1 Mesmer, 1 Elementalist. *1 Irukandji, 3 Rangers, 2 Monks, 2 Elementalists. *1 Jade Torn Kirin, 2 Rangers, 2 Monks, 2 Mesmers, 1 Elementalist. Notes *This quest is repeatable every time you zone into the Archipelagos. *It is advisable to bring Frozen Soil, as all the convicted criminals carry resurrection signets. *This is also a good spot to gain XP (2000+ in an average of 7 minutes with a group full of henchmen). *Using heroes in an extremely offensive-group, you can net 800 exp and 100g per minute (counting jadeite, but not counting drops). *With good planning, getting under 3 minutes consistently is possible. *The Kurzick equivalent is Duel of the Houses. *It is advisable to talk to the Luxon Priest just outside of the portal and pay 100g for a Blessing of the Luxons, which will give you +3 health regeneration, +25 maximum health, and extra Luxon faction (if Breaker Hollow is controlled by the Luxons). The Blessing will net an extra 60-85 faction per run, so it adds up quickly. Also, since the criminals are level 20 even in Hard Mode, consider doing this in that mode to get 20 faction for every kill, instead of the normal 10 points. *This can also combine well with Luxon Supply Lines. Take the supplies, and head off to the arena. Drop them just before the fight, win it, collect the reward, and then pick the supplies back up and head off to deliver them. At the very least, this saves the need to pay twice for the Blessing. External links *Luxon Jade Arena FFF *Luxon Jade arena HFFF Category:Factions quests Category:Gives Luxon points Category:Repeatable quests